Camp Callos
Camp Callos is the main setting of the PAW Patrol spin off, Henry's Camp, in West Palm Beach,FL.Camper age: 7th grade to 12th grade. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! Only the creator can edit. Overview: Camp Callos is a camp in Florida,best known for it's fun activities. There are 155 campers every year who come. When they arrive,they will fill out a camp profile,posted in the cafe. It is on a beach. Campers wake up at 7:00 AM. and go to bed at 10:00 PM. Activities: Athletics Aerobics: Want your muscles working? Then you need some aerobics! Train that body of yours and you will be well done. Badminton:You have a racket to hit! Hit those,and you might be one of the best! Just don't hit anyone... Baseball:Team Pink gets a strike! Play the classic sport that is enjoyed by many people. Get a homerun! Basketball:Want to be like the NBA players? Basketball is the only way you will get in there. Shoot for the baskets,or just dribble. Capture the flag: Get the flag before the other team does! After all,this is a great way to make new friends. Cheerleading(females only) Hey all you pep girls,want to support your favorite team? You might enjoy this! Croquet: It's like golf,only you use wooden balls.Some of you may have not played this before! Dance:Dancing is a good way to lose fat. Dance to your favorite songs and burn some calories! Field hockey:Your playing hockey on the field! No ice here,this state rarely gets cold. Focus Clinics:Don't want to do a sport? You need to go here. You can just read. Football:He tosses,he... try your hand at one of the most popular sports. After all,you might be a good person. F G G G and G don't have desprtions Golf:Get your gear ready... you're playing a game of golf! Get a hole in one! Gymnastics: Ever wanted to do a cartwheel,or maybe go on the balance beam? Now you can do it at this camp! Jogging:Want a easy,simple warm up? You should do jogging! It builds up your body. Lacrosse:If you liked badminton,you might like this. No hands! Use your tool! Martial arts: Do want to do karate? You might want to NOW! Get your hands on of what martial arts is. Roller hockey: Wait... roller blades in hockey? That's right! Just make sure you don't fall or trip. Roller skating:Get your skates and skate in the camp! See new things,or maybe get a new friend! Soccer: Get those feet ready... cause this is a sport that requires a lot of strength! Now why is it called football in the UK...? Softball:Girls just aren't into baseball,they like softball! Get your batting skills ready and earn some energy. Street hockey:You're playing hockey in the middle of a road... but at least there aren't any vehicles! Team handball:Get into your team,cause your playing handball! Get the ball into the other team's goal. Tennis:Get your hands ready,cause we're playing tennis! Swing that racket,like a pro. Track and field:Run run run! This is tiring,but it's a sport. Tug O war:Tug the rope! Don't let the other team get it,and be angry! Volleyball:Go to the gym,cause that's where you will be playing volleyball! Use Zumba:You're working out,to a video! That's right! These videos can help you be fit. Waterfront Banana boat:Take a ride on the banana boat! This little baby gives short rides with great scenery. Beach:The crab runth... it's time to go to the beach! Collect shells,make a sandcastle,lay down and relax,or just have fun in the water.(Swimsuits are required) Beach volleyball:Get your energy and your swimsuit... you're playing beach volleyball! Not only is it fun,you get to see your pretty people. Canoeing:Get in the van to the river because you're canoeing! Paddle and see wildlife up close. Fishing:Want to catch your own fish? Get in the boat and get ready for some fishing! General swim:Is swim training boring and lame? Want to wear your hot swimsuit you brought to camp? Have some fun in general swim! Giant slide:It's a big water slide,with a pool! Get on there and have the thrill of your life! Kayaking:Get ready for a kayak! It's going to be long and tiring,but something fun will come next. Knee boarding:Well... you're boarding on your knees. Paddle boats: Oh boy. You are going to be paddling this boat for a LONG time. Your hands will be so tired! Rowing: Row your boat to victory! Now you have the power! Sailing:Get a sailboard and start the fun! Be careful,this is harder than surfing. Surfboard:Surf your grand victory to start to finish! Even if you fail,you can't give up! Category:Fanon Locations